My Little Star
by xxruuxx
Summary: Summary: Kim Jaejoong yang dijuluki sang bunda Maria dipertemukan dengan seorang namja dingin dan terkenal paling bermasalah. Mampukah sentuhan lembut dari sang Maria meluluhkan sikap dingin sang namja?/Pair: YunJae/WARN: GENDERSWITCH! [REMAKE]
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : My Little Star**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

** HONEY belong to Yutaka Tachibana sensei.**

**Warning : Gender Switch, newbie, AU, OOC, typos**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

Salah satu ruang vvip rumah sakit ternama di kota London tampak begitu sibuk. Beberapa suster beserta seorang dokter tengah menangani seorang pasien yang tampak begitu lemah. Wajah putih seputih salju milik pasien tersebut tampak begitu pucat. Peluh memenuhi dahi dan pelipisnya. Matanya terpejam seakan menyiratkan rasa lelah sekaligus sakit yang luar biasa. Napas pasien itu terlihat sedikit memburu hingga ia harus menyuplai udara dari bibir ranumnya yang kini tampak pucat untuk menambah pasokan udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Nyonya Choi, bertahanlah." Ucap salah seorang suster yang ada di kamar tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan sang pasien.

"Dokter, keadaan pasien sudah tidak dapat memungkinkan lagi untuk melakukan persalinan secara normal." Jelas seorang suster lain ketika melihat keadaan sang pasien yang perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan sigap suster tersebut langsung menepuk pelan pipi pucat pasiennya agar sang pasien tidak tertidur. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia sampai membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga mereka bertanggung jawab atas tiga nyawa.

"Pindahkan pasien ke ruang operasi. Kita lakukan operasi sekarang."

Dan tanpa perlu menunggu aba-aba lain, kedelapan suster tersebut langsung menjalankan perintah sang dokter dengan sigap tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa orang dokter lengkap dengan jas putih dan masker yang menutupi separuh wajah mereka.

Salah seorang dokter yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari tim dokter yang menangani operasi tersebut menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari ruangan itu dengan begitu arogannya dan tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun, "Operasi berjalan lancar. Namun ada sedikit masalah." Ucap salah seorang dokter yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari tim dokter yang menangani operasi tersebut pada seorang namja berbadan tegap yang kini tengah berdiri dengan angkuh tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun pada wajah tampannya.

Dokter tersebut menghela napas sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Salah satu bayi Anda mengalami lemah jantung. Dan melihat dari kondisinya yang sekarang, tim dokter kami memperkirakan bayi Anda hanya dapat bertahan hingga dua hari saja. Jantungnya yang lemah itu membuatnya mustahil untuk dapat hidup, dan kami menyarankan agar-"

"Singkirkan."

"N-ne?" Singkat, tapi satu kata yang barusan terlontar dari bibir tipis namja itu begitu dingin dan tak berperasaan.

"Singkirkan secepatnya. Keluarga Choi tidak membutuhkan pewaris lemah sepertinya." Begitu lancar dan mudahnya kalimat itu diucapkan oleh namja tersebut. Bahkan sorot mata dan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat datar sama sekali tidak berubah. Secuil perasaan ragu pun juga sama sekali tak tampak, yang ada hanyalah wajah dingin yang menyiratkan ketegasan akan keputusan yang telah diambilnya.

"Siwon-ssi, Anda yakin dengan keputusan Anda barusan?"

"Kau mendengar semuanya dengan jelas bukan? Apa perlu aku mengulanginya sekali lagi?" namja yang bernama Siwon tadi memandang dingin dokter yang merupakan salah satu dokter pribadi keluarganya tersebut. Sorot matanya begitu dingin seakan dapat mengintimidasi siapapun yang berani menghentikan langkahnya, membuat sang dokter jadi gugup sekaligus takut.

"A-aniya." Jawab dokter itu dengan sedikit ragu dan gemetar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Siwon yang seakan dapat mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Lakukan dengan cepat." Jelasnya lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan dokter pribadinya itu dan berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana sang istri terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri.

"Ba-baik Siwon-ssi."

Siwon memandang sang istri yang tampak begitu lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Kulit wajahnya yang pucat semakin bertambah pucat, begitupun bibir ranumnya. Perlahan jemari putihnya menyentuh kulit mulus sang istri dengan begitu lembut dan penuh sayang, seakan takut jika sedikit gerakan kasar saja dapat menyakiti yeoja yang telah mendampinginya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Kibummie..." lirih Siwon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sosok namja yang tadi tampak sangat dingin dan arogan itu seakan lenyap begitu saja, yang ada sekarang hanyalah sosok seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon yang tampak begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya. Siwon tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya, namun seakan menyadari sesuatu, sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya kembali menjadi dingin seperti sedia kala. Namja tampan itu segera menarik tangannya dari wajah yeoja cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tujuh belas tahun kemudian.

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup mewah, terbaringlah sesosok yeoja cantik yang tampak begitu gelisah dalam tidurnya, sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Yeoja dengan paras yang konon melebihi sang Aphrodite itu mencengkram kuat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Terlihat peluh kini membanjiri wajah putih seputih saljunya. Bibirnya yang merah semerah buah plum itu sedikit mengerang kecil, sementara matanya masih tersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya. Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya kelopak itu terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang _doe eyes_ indah yang sempat tersembunyi. Yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat untuk membiasakan keadaan hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar sadar dan mengubah posisinya yang tadi terbaring menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Yeoja cantik itu terdiam sesaat hingga beberapa detik kemudian _doe eyes_ indah miliknya mengeluarkan tetesan kristal bening yang mulai turun membasahi pipi putihnya disusul dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang terlontar dari bibir plumnya. Ya, ia menangis.

"Oppa, mianhaeyo..." lirihnya entah kepada siapa. Namun yang jelas terlihat sekali jika ada nada kegetiran dan rasa sesal yang luar biasa dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dong Bang Shin Ki _high school_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan DBSK _high school_ adalah salah satu sekolah swasta yang cukup ternama di kota Seoul. Sekolah dengan fasilitas yang hampir setara dengan sekolah internasional ini didirikan sejak dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu oleh seorang pengusaha sukses sekaligus politikus yang cukup terkenal dikalangan publik. Bangunan DBSK _high school_ sendiri merupakan perpaduan antara gaya Korea dan Eropa klasik. Jadi tidak heran jika tampilan gedung ini tampak mewah dan berbeda dari sekolah lain, namun hal tersebut justru menjadi salah satu daya tarik yang dimiliki DBSK _high school_ sendiri karena menambah kesan mewah sekaligus unik dimata umum, khususnya dimata para pelajar dengan orang tua yang notabene memiliki daya finansial di atas rata-rata. Namun jangan salah, di DBSK _high shool_ ini tidak hanya sekedar anak-anak kaya saja yang dapat masuk. Sekolah ini pun menawarkan sejumlah beasiswa yang tidak dapat dikatakan sedikit bagi anak-anak yang berasal dari kalangan menengah ke bawah yang memiliki kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata alias berprestasi, baik dibidang akademik maupun non akademik. Oh iya, sekolah ini terdiri dari lima lantai dimana lantai pertama merupakan kantin atau cafetaria yang bisa digunakan untuk para siswa, guru dan staff. Sedangkan lantai dua merupakan lantai khusus untuk ruang guru, perpustakaan, serta laboratorium. Lantai tiga merupakan lantai khusus untuk murid-murid kelas satu, lantai empat untuk murid-murid kelas dua dan lantai teratas digunakan untuk murid-murid tingkat akhir. Sekolah ini sendiri menempati area seluas dua hektar dimana selain bangunan utama sekolah juga terdapat dua kolam renang, lapangan olahraga (mencakup lapangan sepak bola, tenis, dan panahan) serta beberapa gedung olahraga. Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah gambaran tentang bangunan DBSK _high school_. Cukup mewah bukan?

Seorang yeoja berparas cantik tengah berjalan melewati lorong-lorong DBSK _high school_. Surai hitamnya yang sebatas pinggul yang ia gerai bergerak perlahan seiring dengan langkah yang ia ambil. Bibirnya yang semerah buah plum itu tak henti-hentinya menampilkan senyum lembut kepada setiap siswa-siswi yang menyapanya. Bahkan tak jarang beberapa siswa bersiul dan menggoda kecantikan yang dimiliki yeoja satu ini sehingga mau tidak mau hal itu sedikit membuatnya malu dan gugup. Yah bagaimana tidak, kemeja putih serta rok rampel lima senti di atas lutut yang membalut tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi 154 sentimeter (tidak kurang tidak lebih) itu sama sekali tak membantunya untuk menyembunyikan pesona alami yang ia miliki. Belum sempat ia akan masuk ke kelasnya tiba-tiba indera pendengarannya menangkap suara teriakan lumba-lumba(?) yang melengking dari kejauhan tengah memanggil namanya.

"JOONGIEEEEE!" Yeoja yang dipanggil Joongie tadi hanya tersenyum menanggapi sahabat sekaligus sepupunya yang tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menerobos kerumunan para murid yang dinilai menghalangi jalannya.

"Joongie, kenapa tadi pagi kau tidak berangkat bersamaku?" rengut yeoja itu pada Jaejoong saat dirinya sampai dihadapan sahabat sekaligus sepupunya tersebut.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memberitahumu Su-ie. Tadi pagi aku diantar halmeoni, mian ne?" Sesal yeoja mungil itu dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Pabbo, kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa menghubungi sepupunya tadi.

"Huuuh, tapi aku masih tidak bisa terima kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau tahu, tadi aku sempat menunggumu cukup lama di depan gerbang. Pokoknya sebagai balasannya aku minta jatah bekal makan siangku dilipat gandakan, arasseo?" Yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu tersenyum lembut usai mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang panjang lebar tersebut. Yah, setidaknya ia dimaafkan bukan?

"Arasseo." Ujarnya ceria.

"Pagi ini pun kau tetap manis seperti biasa." Bisik seorang namja yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Junsu dengan posisi bibir namja itu tepat di atas pipi _chubby_ milik sepupu sekaligus sahabat yeoja bernama Jaejoong tadi.

Bugh!

Seketika namja tak dikenal itu langsung membungkuk untuk memegangi perutnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil sedikit meringis akibat hadiah 'manis' berupa sikutan maut yang diterimanya secara gratis dari Junsu.

"Su-ie, jangan!" Jaejoong memekik pelan tatkala melihat sepupunya itu akan melemparkan sebuah pot kembang yang berada di dekat mereka kepada namja asing itu.

"Argghh, lepaskan aku Joongie! Biar kuberi pelajaran si _playboy_ jidad lebar itu!"

"Tidak boleh Su-ie, kasihan Chunnie kalau begitu!"

"Cih, persetan dengan itu semua! Lagipula _playboy_ macam dia tidak pantas dikasihani, kau tidak lihat wajah liciknya itu?!"

"Tetap tidak boleh Su-ie~!" rengek Jaejoong saat dirasanya sepupunya itu mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong tetap memeluk pinggang Junsu dengan erat walaupun ia tahu tenaganya memang tak seberapa dibanding milik Junsu, namun ia tetap berusaha mencegah tindakan Junsu yang menurutnya terbilang nekat dan berbahaya.

Namja yang diketahui bernama lengkap Park Yoochun tadi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat semua kejadian itu. Entah apa yang ada diotaknya saat ini. Tak berapa lama sudut bibir namja yang memiliki aura _cassanova_ itu sedikit terangkat dan menampilkan sebuah seringai yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk Junsu saat yeoja manis itu tengah mencoba untuk menerjangnya. Junsu yang melihat itu pun semakin berontak dalam pelukan Jaejoong, aura tak mengenakkan bahkan sudah menguar dari tubuhnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan membunuhnya juga. Bahkan murid-murid yang tadinya ramai langsung menepikan diri mereka masing-masing dengan tertib, seolah tak ingin menjadi korban keganasan Junsu yang dijuluki _Hell Girl_ DBSK itu.

"Brengsek kau jidad lebar, kemari kau! Akan kubunuh! Kubunuuuuuhh!"

"Hmmm, bahkan saat marah pun kau semakin manis chagiya~" goda Yoochun seolah tak kapok dengan perlakuan 'manis' yang diberikan Junsu padanya.

"Grrr, mati saja kau! Joongie, lepaskan aku, biar kuhabisi si jidad lebar satu itu!"

"T-tidak mau, nanti kalau Joongie lepas pasti Su-ie akan langsung memukul Chunnie."

"Aiiissshh! Aku tidak akan memukulnya! Aku hanya akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup saja."

"I-itu lebih tidak boleh lagi Su-ie~!"

"Kau berulah apalagi sih hyung?" ucap seorang namja jangkung pada namja bernama Yoochun tadi. Yoochun hanya menyeringai saat pertanyaan itu terlontar. Matanya masih sibuk melihat Junsu yang makin kalap dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Ia pun tertawa kecil saat dilihatnya yeoja mungil itu kewalahan menghadapi rontaan Junsu. Sungguh hiburan yang cocok di pagi hari.

"Hey Changmin, sebaiknya kau bantu Joongie. Aku sedikit kasihan melihat usahanya." Namja yang dipanggil Changmin tadi hanya mendesah sambil memandang bosan pada orang yang dipanggilnya hyung tadi. Dalam hati ia sebenarnya sangat kesal, 'Memangnya ini semua gara-gara ulah siapa coba?' rasanya kalau bisa ia ingin sekali menjedotkan jidad lebar hyungnya itu ke tembok China.

"Aku heran padamu hyung, apa yang kau lihat dari yeoja beringas macam dia?" tunjuk Changmin pada Junsu yang masih coba berontak dari Jaejoong. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoochun yang sepertinya nampak berpikir keras akan sesuatu. 'Jangan bilang dia tidak tahu jawabannya.'

"Hmmmm~ apa ya? Mungkin dadanya." Ucap Yoochun santai dengan wajah polosnya.

Set.

Prang!

Satu pot kembang berukuran sedang sukses dilemparkan Junsu dengan naasnya hingga memecahkan salah satu kaca yang berada dilorong DBSK.

"Dasar _playboy_ cabul brengsek, akan kuhabisi kau!" seru Junsu kesal dengan nafsu membunuh tingkat tinggi pada Yoochun saat dilihatnya pot kembang yang ia lemparkan meleset mengenai target incarannya.

"Fyuuh, hampir saja."

Bletak!

"Apanya yang hampir saja! Aku hampir mati tahu!" Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di atas kepala Yoochun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungmu yang tampan ini eoh?"

Bletak!

"Ya! Kenapa aku dipukul dua kali?!" protes Yoochun tidak terima akan perlakuan namdongsaengnya yang kurang ajar –menurutnya-.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Changmin cuek seraya meninggalkan Yoochun dan semua keributan itu begitu saja. Niatnya bertemu Jae noonanya untuk meminta cemilan batal sudah gara-gara ulah konyol hyungnya satu itu. Jangankan mendapat cemilan, sedikit saja dia tadi tidak cepat menghindar bisa-bisa nyawanya melayang akibat gegar otak.

"Hei, kau murid dari sekolah mana eoh?!" teriak seorang guru dari kejauhan saat melihat Yoochun yang mengenakan seragam dari sekolah lain.

"Wah ketahuan ya? Ck, baiklah. Untuk hari ini sampai di sini dulu ya Junsu chagi. Bye~." ucap Yoochun menghampiri Junsu dan mengecup pipi yeoja manis itu sekilas. Setelahnya ia langsung berbalik dan melompat keluar lewat salah satu jendela yang terbuka.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan! Ini lantai empat!" teriak guru itu pada Yoochun yang entah bagaimana sudah mendarat dengan mulus di lapangan DBSK _high school_ dan berjalan santai sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya tanpa berbalik ke arah guru yang berteriak padanya tersebut.

Junsu? Yeoja itu masih diam seraya memproses seluruh kejadian yang berlangsung cukup singkat tadi.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"Park Yoochuuunnn! Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Ya! Kim Junsu, lagi-lagi kau memecahkan kaca jendela eoh! Detensi selama satu minggu penuh untukmu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti tepat di depan ruang UKS. Dibukanya pintu bercat putih itu perlahan dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Permisi~" ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil doe eyesnya menelusuri tiap jengkal ruangan seraya mencari seseorang. Namun nihil, tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana. Yeoja cantik itu pun menghela napas singkat untuk berbalik, dan tepat saat ia berbalik keningnya langsung membentur sesuatu yang keras namun hangat disaat yang bersamaan.

Jaejoong meringis kecil kala merasakan impuls dari tubrukan tersebut. Segera didongakkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf usai menyadari jika ia telah menabrak seseorang. "Ah mianhae, aku—" tepat saat yeoja cantik itu melihat wajah dihadapannya, mata indahnya seketika terbelalak lebar diikuti suara napas yang tercekat.

"Hn, tidak apa." Balas suara orang yang ternyata seorang namja dihadapan Jaejoong dengan nada dingin dan tanpa emosi. Diperhatikannya wajah kecil sang namja dengan begitu seksama. Alis hitam yang begitu tebal, bibir berbentuk hati, hidung yang mancung, dan terakhir... mata itu. Ya, mata elang yang sangat ia kenal dan hanya dimiliki oleh orang itu. Mata yang kerap kali memancarkan rasa dingin namun penuh kelembutan jika menatapnya. Tapi hal itu sangat mustahil, tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang memiliki sinar mata sedingin itu kecuali **dia**. Namun, **dia** yang ada dalam benak Jaejoong telah—

"Hyunnie..." lirih Jaejoong menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Membuat ekspresi namja tampan yang berada dihadapannya mengeras sekilas sebelum kembali menjadi dingin seperti biasa. Jaejoong sedikit berjinjit dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan untuk meraih wajah kecil itu. Diletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kedua pipi berwarna agak tan tersebut dan mengusapnya dengan begitu lembut. "Kau... Hyunnie 'kan?" Isakan Jaejoong mulai terdengar diikuti kristal bening yang mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang." Jelas namja asing itu datar dan memandang Jaejoong dingin. Dihempaskan kedua tangan Jaejoong dari pipinya dan berjalan menjauh dari sang yeoja.

BRUGH!

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas lantai dingin koridor. Tidak dipedulikannya debu yang mungkin akan menempel pada seragam sekolah miliknya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Di sana, tepat dihadapan matanya ia baru saja melihat **dia**. **Dia** yang banyak orang katakan tak akan mungkin kembali lagi kepelukannya. "Hiks, Hyunnie... Hyunnie."

Tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong, Junsu melihat seluruh kejadian tadi dengan geram sekaligus khawatir dari balik dinding koridor. Dikepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga kuku-kuku jemarinya memutih. "Ini gawat..."

**TBC**

**A/N: **karena kesibukan saya yang makin hari makin parah banget, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan blog wordpress saya. Dan sebagai gantinya fic **My Little Star** akan saya publish di sini #semoga aja gak diapus lagi. Tapi berhubung chemistry saya di fic ini sangat turun drastis, maka saya memutuskan untuk me-remake-nya.

**So, masih pada mau lanjut? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Little Star**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

** HONEY belong to Yutaka Tachibana sensei.**

**Warning : Gender Switch, newbie, AU, OOC, typos**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

Hembusan angin menjadi sebuah _backsound_ bagi kedua insan berbeda gender yang tengah berdiri di atas atap sekolah. Sang namja berdiri sambil memandang lurus ke arah lapangan sedangkan sang yeoja berdiri sambil bersandar memunggungi pagar pembatas. Terlihat keduanya tampak sangat menikmati posisinya masing-masing. Hening masih menyelimuti keduanya hingga akhirnya satu kalimat yang terucap dari sang namja memecah suasana tersebut.

"Jadi, Joongie telah melihatnya?"

Yeoja berparas imut itu mengangguk singkat sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini memang akan terjadi. Tapi ini terlalu cepat dan benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan santai dari lawan bicaranya membuat yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Junsu itu langsung melempar _death glare_ andalannya secepat kilat. "Kau bilang apa masalahnya? Hey Park Yoochun, kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh eoh?!" teriak Junsu kesal yang membuat Yoochun hanya bisa menampakkan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Namun tak lama, ekspresi sang namja berubah drastis menjadi serius.

"Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan bertemu Su. Lagipula... mau sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan hal ini dari Jaejoong?"

Junsu terdiam seakan mencerna perkataan Yoochun padanya. Yoochun benar, mau sampai kapan ia akan menyembunyikan hal ini dari Jaejoong? Yeoja imut itu menghembuskan napas pasrah dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Entahlah. Setidaknya sampai Joongie benar-benar 'pulih'." Ucap Junsu pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku benar-benar khawatir terhadap Joongie. Namja itu... Jung Yunho, entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk tentangnya." Mendengar nada khawatir dari yeoja pujaan hatinya membuat Yoochun tersenyum lembut. Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Junsu dan memeluk yeoja itu erat.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik hingga sejauh ini Su. Dan mungkin... ini saatnya bagi Jaejoong untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari lentik Jaejoong menggenggam erat sebuah bingkai foto dimana di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto dirinya dan seorang namja yang berusia sekitar 15 tahunan. Pada foto itu terlihat keduanya tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman secara berdampingan dengan berlatarkan hujan salju. Kedua tangan Jaejoong tampak mengamit salah satu lengan sang namja dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh tersebut. Tak lupa senyuman bahagia pun terukir dibibir ranumnya, sementara sang namja disebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Namun meski begitu, dapat terlihat jelas bahwa keduanya sangat bahagia ketika foto tersebut diambil.

"Hyunnie... mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa kau telah pergi selamanya. Tapi aku percaya, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan kembali." Lirih Jaejoong sambil jemarinya menelusuri wajah namja dalam foto itu. Tak dihiraukannya air mata yang mulai menetes melewati kedua pipi putihnya. Dipeluknya bingkai foto itu erat dengan mata terpejam. Membuat air mata sang yeoja kian mengalir bebas tanpa halangan apapun.

"Saranghae, Hyunnie..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho duduk disisi jendela mansion mewahnya. Punggung tegapnya ia sandarkan sementara satu kakinya ia tekuk. Mata elangnya menatap lampu-lampu kota Seoul yang menyala terang hingga membentuk sebuah pemandangan yang begitu indah di malam hari. Sejenak namja tampan itu merasa terbuai dengan keindahan kota yang baru beberapa bulan lalu ia tempati. Ya, ia memang bukan berasal dari Seoul. Bahkan ia bukan berasal dari Korea karena hampir 17 tahun hidupnya ia habiskan di kota London, Inggris. Kedatangannya ke Korea ini pun sebenarnya bukan keinginan pribadinya. Jika saja bukan karena dorongan kuat dari sang eomma ia tak akan mungkin mau menjejakkan kakinya kemari. Terutama dengan kehadiran orang itu yang kerap memandang dirinya sebagai hama dalam keluarga besarnya.

Keluarga? Hah, sejak kapan ia mau mengakuinya sebagai keluarga? Jangankan untuk mengakuinya sebagai keluarga. Bahkan untuk memandangnya saja dia tidak mau. Mengingat itu semua tiba-tiba membuat mood Yunho menjadi buruk.

Suara helaan napas berat terdengar dari arah namja tampan itu. Dipejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak enak yang mulai menyergap. Kemudian setelah merasa cukup rileks, tangan kanan Yunho mulai memencet tombol pada telepon yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Pip!

'Yunnie, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah chagi? Eomma sangat terkejut saat mendengar kabar dari Lee-ahjussi. Meskipun kau begitu membenci abeojimu, tapi setidaknya temuilah eomma terlebih dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan. Ingatlah, sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi sayang. Eomma sangat merindukanmu, sempatkanlah waktumu untuk mengunjungi eomma walau hanya sebentar.'

Pip!

Begitu isi pesan suara tersebut berakhir Yunho pun melemparkan teleponnya ke atas futon tipis yang telah ia siapkan. Meskipun sang eomma berkata seperti itu namun tetap saja ini semua tidak mudah baginya. Terlebih keberadaannya dalam keluarga Choi memang belum secara terang-terangan diketahui oleh publik. Tidak seperti kakak kembarnya, Choi Seunghyun. Yang memang telah dikenal oleh publik Korea Selatan sebagai pewaris sah dari seorang Choi Siwon yang merupakan politikus sekaligus pemilik Choi Corporation yang merupakan perusahaan kelas kakap. Siwon memang tidak memasukkan nama Yunho sebagai salah satu ahli warisnya karena saat Yunho lahir kondisi fisiknya begitu lemah. Bahkan Siwon telah secara tegas menyatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Choi.

Namun semenjak insiden menghilangnya Seunghyun dalam kecelakaan pesawat dua tahun yang lalu, ahli waris keluarga Choi pun otomatis menjadi lenyap. Yunho begitu senang mendengar kabar tentang kehancuran sang ayah, namun disisi lain ia juga merasa begitu berduka atas hilangnya sang kakak yang telah divonis meninggal dunia pada usia 15 tahun. Meski Yunho tak pernah bertatap muka secara langsung dengan sang kakak, namun ia dapat merasakan suatu koneksi yang menghubungkan antara dirinya dan kakak kembarnya itu. Dari luar memang ia nampak begitu cuek dan dingin, namun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang saudara. Tapi sepertinya keinginannya itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam mengingat Seunghyun tak akan mungkin kembali lagi kepada mereka.

'Kau... Hyunnie 'kan?'

Entah mengapa pertanyaan dari seorang yeoja mungil yang tadi pagi ditemuinya tiba-tiba terngiang diotaknya. Yeoja itu. Yeoja dalam foto yang disimpan Seunghyun dilaci kamarnya. Ya, Yunho sangat yakin kalau dia adalah yeoja itu. Hyunnie, kalau tidak salah itu 'kan nama kecil kakak kembarnya. Ada hubungan apa antara yeoja itu dengan Seunghyun? Pikir Yunho sejenak sambil bangkit berdiri dan menuju futon tipisnya.

Mungkinkah mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus? Kenapa yeoja cantik itu begitu sedih saat melihatnya? Dan bagaimana juga yeoja itu tahu tentang Seunghyun dan bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya? Setahunya sang ayah tak akan mungkin membiarkan yeoja sembarangan mendekati pewarisnya itu. Kalau begitu kasusnya, berarti yeoja itu bukanlah yeoja sembarangan. Hmm, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa penasaran terhadap yeoja mungil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Para murid DBSK _High School_ pun mulai bertebaran untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan berbagai pelajaran yang terkadang membuat otak mereka jenuh. Namun berbeda dengan Jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu kini tengah sibuk membantu di ruang UKS sebagai tenaga perawat sukarela. Ya, sudah hampir satu tahun lamanya Jaejoong melakukan hal ini. Merawat orang lain merupakan salah satu hobinya. Di samping itu _background_ sang nenek yang merupakan pemilik rumah sakit ternama di Seoul sekaligus mengepalai rumah sakit tersebut pun menjadi salah satu alasan kuat mengapa ia bisa tertarik dibidang keperawatan. Dan karena kebaikan hati serta kelembutannya inilah seluruh murid DBSK _High School_ menjuluki Kim Jaejoong sebagai Bunda Maria-nya DBSK.

"Joongie, kepalaku sakiiiit!"

"Joongie perutku benar-benar mual. Kurasa aku ingin muntah. Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Joongie, lihat! Tanganku mengalami pendarahan!"

"Joongie, kakiku keseleo nih!"

"Joongie!..."

" Joongie!..."

" Joongie!..."

Jaejoong yang melihat antrian pasien di ruang UKS membludak menatap mereka semua dengan polos. Pasalnya, semua pasiennya saat ini adalah laki-laki semua. Sudah begitu...

"... Kok sepertinya... pasien yang muncul hanya itu-itu saja?" ucapnya polos sambil memandangi satu per satu wajah murid-murid yang memang telah ia hafal.

"Joongie, cepat periksa akuuu! Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Aku juga Joongie, uhuk-uhuk!"

Zreeekkk!

"Yang cuma pura-pura sakit... cepat keluar dari sini."

Siiiing

Junsu menatap Jaejoong tajam dengan mata sipitnya. Dilihatnya sang sepupu kini tengah mencatat sesuatu di dalam buku laporan kesehatan sekolah. Sedangkan para murid yang tadi sempat antri di sini langsung kabur seketika begitu mendengar pernyataan tegasnya barusan.

Biasanya sih Jaejoong akan ditemani oleh Ryewook songsaenim selaku guru UKS di sini, namun mengingat kondisi Ryewook yang tengah hamil besar, maka jadilah Jaejoong harus menangani pasien-pasien di sini sendirian. Hhh... sebenarnya pengganti untuk Ryewook songsaenim sudah ada. Namun entah kenapa para murid lebih memilih untuk dirawat oleh Jaejoong ketimbang dengan guru pengganti itu. Dan karena alasan itulah maka yeoja cantik itu secara langsung ditunjuk oleh kepala sekolah DBSK sebagai perawat UKS sementara hingga Ryewook kembali masuk.

"Kau itu terlalu memanjakan mereka semua Joongie! Lihat sekelilingmu baik-baik, mereka itu hanya pura-pura sakit agar bisa dekat denganmu!" omel Junsu panjang lebar terhadap sikap Jaejoong yang menurutnya kelewat polos itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Su-ie~, aku yakin mereka tidak memiliki niatan jahat sedikit pun." Terang Jaejoong kalem sambil tetap melanjutkan acara menulisnya. Bahkan tak dipedulikannya wajah Junsu yang saat itu tengah memerah karena menahan kesal.

"Mwo? Darimana kau mendapatkan keyakinan seperti itu eoh?!"

"Permisi." Suara _baritone_ itu tiba-tiba menghentikan perseteruan diantara mereka. Seketika Junsu langsung melempar _death glare_ andalannya pada sosok namja itu. Sementara Jaejoong, _well_, perhatian yeoja itu kini telah sepenuhnya fokus pada sang namja. Bahkan terlihat wajahnya sedikit memucat saat doe eyesnya bersitatap dengan oniks dingin tersebut.

"Kepalaku sedikit pening, bisakah aku memakai ranjang di sini sampai jam istirahat berakhir?"

Awalnya Jaejoong tidak dapat berkata apapun. Pasalnya, ekspresi dingin yang ditampilkan namja ini begitu mirip dengan dia. "Si-silahkan." Ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata setelah sedikit sadar dari lamunannya. Lalu dengan nada lirih yeoja cantik itu meminta sang namja untuk mengisi daftar buku pasien terlebih dahulu sebelum membiarkannya beristirahat disalah satu ranjang yang tersedia.

"Joongie. Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Junsu pada Jaejoong yang langsung membuat sang Maria tersadar dari lamunannya.

"N-ne. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Jaejoong singkat yang membuat Junsu tentunya tidak percaya. Dari raut wajahnya saja ia sudah dapat menilai jika Jaejoong tengah berbohong padanya.

"Lima menit lagi istirahat berakhir, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Tegas Junsu seraya mulai berdiri dari kursi yang tadi ia tempati. Kemudian, segera ditariknya lengan Jaejoong agar yeoja mungil itu mengikutinya.

"T-tapi Su, aku—"

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menemani namja Jung itu!"

"I-itu..." Jaejoong terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menyerang. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang. Ia perlu meyakinkan dirinya akan sesuatu terlebih dahulu terhadapYunho.

"Su-ie, aku mohon. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan saat ini juga." Pinta Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas kepada Junsu hingga membuat yeoja imut itu menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya mengabulkan keinginan sang sepupu. Sebenarnya ia sangat was-was jika membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian di ruangan seperti ini bersama seorang namja. Terlebih namja itu adalah Jung Yunho yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun entah bagaimana firasatnya mengatakan jika Yunho memiliki sesuatu yang berbahaya di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyebabkan Jaejoong menderita seperti kejadian dua tahun yang lalu itu. Namun begitu mengingat kalimat Yoochun padanya beberapa hari yang lalu ia langsung tersadar. Ya, ia tidak boleh egois terhadap Jaejoong. Yeoja itu berhak untuk memilih apapun yang menjadi pilihannya nanti.

"... Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Jika kau tidak keluar juga dalam waktu lima menit, maka aku akan mendobrak pintu UKS ini, arasseo?"

"Arasseo." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum cerah saat Junsu mengabulkan permintaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan Jaejoong mendekati ranjang dimana tempat Yunho berbaring. Dilihatnya namja tampan itu kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresinya saat namja itu sadar. Diamatinya wajah kecil Yunho dengan seksama hingga tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah tersebut.

Grep!

"Bukankah tidak baik jika menatap seseorang yang tengah tertidur seperti itu... Kim Jaejoong?"

Seketika Jaejoong langsung membeku ditempat begitu sadar jika Yunho menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah memperhatikan namja itu. "A-aku—"

"Ckck, kupikir Bunda Maria DBSK adalah seorang yeoja yang pemalu dan polos." Ujar Yunho yang semakin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong hingga membuat yeoja cantik itu sedikit meringis kesakitan. "Tapi ternyata... kau tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja murahan lainnya." Yunho mendesis pelan yang membuat bulu roma Jaejoong seketika merinding dibuatnya. Perkataan namja itu benar-benar dingin dan tanpa emosi.

"Tapi jika kau mau melakukannya, aku tidak keberatan."

BRUGH!

Dengan cepat Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membuat tubuh mungil yeoja itu kini terbaring lemah dibawahnya. Satu tangannya bahkan telah mencengkram kuat kedua pergelangan tangan sang Maria dan menaruhnya di atas kepala. Sementara kedua kakinya telah mengunci pergerakan kaki sang yeoja. Membuat posisi Jaejoong saat ini benar-benar terjepit dan tidak dapat bergerak sedikit pun.

"L-lepas..."

"Hn? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" bisik Yunho seduktif tepat ditelinga kiri Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh mungilnya seketika itu juga bergetar penuh ketakutan diikuti suara isakan yang mulai terdengar.

"Hiks, Hyunnie... Hyunnie."

Mendengar Jaejoong yang menyebut nama sang kakak entah kenapa membuat Yunho sedikit geram. Mata elangnya tampak menyipit tajam dan memancarkan pandangan yang begitu dingin terhadap Jaejoong. "Seunghyun telah mati. Tidakkah kau sadar akan hal itu?"

Tepat saat Yunho mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tubuh mungil Jaejoong menegang seketika. Dipandanginya Yunho yang berada di atasnya dalam diam. Tampak doe eyesnya begitu kosong tanpa sedikit pun sinar kehidupan di sana. Sangat berbeda dengan pancaran mata Jaejoong yang kerap memandang orang-orang dengan penuh kehangatan di dalamnya. Yunho menangkap semua perubahan ini. Sejujurnya ia juga sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap Jaejoong.

"Aaggh, kkkhh..."

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho khawatir ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang gemetar hebat. Segera ia melepas cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan mungil Jaejoong untuk menyentuh kedua pipi yang telah basah karena air mata tersebut.

"Kkkhh, ggghh..."

Seketika mata sipit Yunho terbelalak lebar begitu menyadari kondisi yeoja cantik itu. Kedua tangan Jaejoong yang memegangi lehernya sendiri, ditambah ekspresi wajahnya begitu tersiksa seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Ini, jangan-jangan...

"Kau... suaramu—"

**TBC**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

** HONEY belong to Yutaka Tachibana sensei.**

**Warning : Gender Switch, newbie, AU, OOC, typos.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

"Kau... suaramu—" ucap Yunho sedikit terkejut begitu ia menyadari kondisi Jaejoong saat ini. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong nampak begitu tersiksa karena tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun. Bahkan tubuh mungilnya juga semakin bergetar hebat di bawahnya. Perlahan tatapan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong tampak sedikit melembut. Ditundukkan tubuhnya perlahan hingga kening Jaejoong dan keningnya menyentuh satu sama lain. Kemudian, yang lebih mengejutkan adalah aksi Yunho selanjutnya. Dengan pelan dan penuh kelembutan ia mengecup kening Jaejoong yang sedikit tertutupi beberapa helai poni yeoja itu dalam diam. Awalnya tubuh Jaejoong nampak tegang dan kaku karena hal ini. Namun kemudian, kalimat yang Yunho ucapkan padanya seakan membawa sebuah keajaiban. "Sssh. . . aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Bisik Yunho lirih seraya mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong lembut.

Dan perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Jaejoong pun akhirnya mulai tenang seperti sedia kala. Doe eyesnya yang tampak tak memiliki kehidupan juga kini telah kembali memancarkan kehangatan. "Hyu—Hyunnie. . ." bisik Jaejoong dengan nada serak. Yunho yang mendengar ini hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "Kau— apakah kau memiliki hubungan dengan Seunghyun?" Lanjut Jaejoong seraya memandang Yunho dengan penuh harap.

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang terbilang sulit diartikan. ". . . Tidak." jawabnya singkat yang membuat Jaejoong mendesah kecewa.

"Aah, begitu ya."

Tanpa bicara apapun Yunho mulai turun dari ranjang. Namja itu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh menuju pintu UKS. Namun sebelum ia berhasil memutar knop pintu, suara lembut Jaejoong kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yunho-ssi?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Namja tersebut hanya terdiam ditempat tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari sana.

"Maafkan aku, kurasa. . . aku salah mengenali orang. Dan juga—" Jeda Jaejoong sejenak seraya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

". . . Terima kasih." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum hangat ke arah Yunho. Membuat mata sipit Yunho sedikit terbelalak karena kalimat terakhirnya barusan.

Terima kasih? Terima kasih untuk apa? Padahal jelas-jelas tadi Yunho berniat ingin 'menyerangnya', tapi ia malah mengucapkan terima kasih? Apa gadis ini bodoh? Batin Yunho tidak habis pikir. Namun tentu saja Yunho tidak menyuarakan pikirannya tersebut. Namja Jung itu hanya terdiam dan berlalu pergi seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie?"

". . ."

"Joongie~? Kau mendengarku 'kan?" tegur Junsu ketika dirasanya Jaejoong hanya duduk termenung di atas kursinya.

Siiing. . .

"KIM JAEJOONG, KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK?!"

"Huh? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu Su-ie?" Seketika itu juga Junsu menepuk keningnya keras. Sudah ia duga akan jadi seperti ini. Sepupunya itu benar-benar tak mendengarkannya sama sekali sejak tadi.

"Dengar ya Joongie." Mulai Junsu dengan beberapa perempatan siku-siku yang muncul dikeningnya. Nampaknya yeoja itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan gejolak emosi yang terakumulasi dalam dirinya dengan susah payah. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau tidak boleh berurusan lebih jauh dengan namja bernama Jung Yunho itu."

"Hum? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tidak terima.

Junsu tampak menatap Jaejoong bosan. Yeoja dihadapannya ini sungguh sangat keras kepala, terutama jika hal itu sudah berhubungan dengan kepentingan orang lain.

Padahal cengeng begitu, tapi sok-sok-an mau ikut campur masalah orang lain, dongkol Junsu dalam hati.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Tegas Junsu dengan wajah serius sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat dihadapan wajah Jaejoong. Membuat yeoja itu seketika langsung menelan ludah gugup. "Jung Yunho, meskipun dia itu tergolong siswa baru di SM, tapi hanya dalam waktu satu minggu dia sukses menyabet predikat sebagai siswa paling bermasalah seantero SM –yaah, walau harus kuakui dia cukup jenius juga sih-. Hampir semua guru takut padanya. Bahkan dari berita yang kudengar, dia pernah membuat masalah dengan Park-senim yang terkenal _killer_ itu."

"Park-senim? Maksudmu Park-songsaenim yang mengajar Matematika itu?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ne." Jawab Junsu singkat. Sementara Jaejoong hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' pertanda ia mengerti.

"Namun tidak hanya sampai disitu, kudengar dia juga berhasil membuat Park-senim malu dihadapan banyak murid. Bahkan, alasan hampir dikeluarkannya Park-senim dari SM juga karena ulahnya."

"He? Bagaimana bisa?" seru Jaejoong tidak percaya. Mana mungkin ada murid yang tega melakukan hal sekejam itu pada gurunya sendiri.

Junsu menutup matanya sejenak sebelum beberapa detik kemudian membukanya kembali. "Akhir-akhir ini Park-senim tidak masuk 'kan?" Tanya Junsu yang dijawab Jaejoong dengan anggukan.

"Katanya Park-songsaenim sedang menjalani operasi hernia bukan?"

"Itu berita resminya."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya dia tidak masuk karena tukak lambung. Tapi kalau diberitakan apa adanya, tidak akan baik buat citra sekolah. Makanya dalam laporan resminya, dia diberitakan tidak masuk karena operasi hernia, penyakitnya sejak dulu." Junsu tampak memberi jeda sesaat pada penjelasannya seraya menghela napas sebelum kemudian yeoja itu kembali melanjutkan. "Penyebab sakitnya Park-senim sebenarnya karena namja Jung itu."

Detik itu juga _doe eyes_ Jaejoong membulat tidak percaya. "Ma-masa sih? Kok bisa?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut luar biasa.

"Sepertinya di tengah pelajaran Matematika si Jung itu malah membaca buku pelajaran lain. Dan tentu saja Park-senim langsung menegurnya."

**Flashback:**

"Apa pelajaranku sangat membosankan buatmu, Jung Yunho?" tegur Park-senim begitu dilihatnya Yunho tengah membaca buku pelajaran lain.

"Memang membosankan." Jawab Yunho _straight to the point_. Membuat urat-urat kemarahan tercetak dengan sangat jelas dikening Park-senim. Sementara para murid lain yang menyaksikan kejadian ini hanya bisa menahan napas.

"Oh, begitukah?"

"Karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupelajari, makanya aku membaca ulang pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang tidak begitu kupahami. Apa itu tidak boleh?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menantang.

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Sekarang kita baru memulai semester pertama, tapi kau bilang tidak ada yang bisa kau pelajari?" tanya balik Park-senim. Sangat terlihat jelas jika saat ini ia sedang menahan kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau begini. . . uji kemampuanku dengan soal-soal dari buku Matematika 1 sampai 2B. Terserah Anda mau memberi berapa soal. Tapi kalau aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar, berarti Anda harus mengakui bahwa pelajaran Anda tidak ada gunanya buatku." Jelas Yunho menyatakan permintaannya secara terang-terangan. Bahkan sinar matanya pun tak memancarkan secuil ketakutan atau perasaan terintimidasi lainnya yang biasa dirasakan para murid kebanyakan jika mereka tengah berhadapan dengan guru yang terkenal _killer_ itu.

"Karena itu. . . setiap jam pelajaran Anda, Anda harus membiarkanku melakukan apapun yang kumau."

**End of Flashback**

"Terus? Dia berhasil dapat nilai 100?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

". . . Iya." Jawab Junsu singkat yang seketika membuat Jaejoong terkagum-kagum.

Kupikir dia anak yang punya tabiat sedikit aneh saja, tapi ternyata jauh melebihi apa yang kubayangkan, ucap Jaejoong membatin.

"Tapi, kenapa bisa sampai jadi tukak lambung segala?"

"Soal yang dikeluarkan Park-senim tidak hanya dari buku Matematika 1 sampai 2B saja, sepertinya dia juga memasukkan soal dari buku Matematika 3 yang bahkan belum pernah dipelajari murid kelas 2."

Ugh, bukannya itu sudah melanggar aturan main?

"Harga diri Park-senim sebagai guru Matematika hancur. Bahkan selama beberapa waktu dia menolak datang ke sekolah. Para guru lain yang tahu kejadian itu langsung berhati-hati setiap menghadapi Jung Yunho. Sampai-sampai ia diperlakukan seperti penyakit menular saja."

Guru yang menolak datang ke sekolah, bahkan sampai-sampai kena tukak lambung. Masih ditambah dengan guru-guru lain yang takut padanya.

Padahal. . . ia hanya seorang murid, tapi—

"Hhh. . . mungkin sifatnya yang sulit diatur itu sudah menjadi turunan." Terang Junsu tiba-tiba yang membuat dahi Jaejoong berkerut bingung.

Eh?

"Apa maksudmu Su-ie?"

"Kau tahu Jung Ilwoo?" Jaejoong menggeleng satu kali. Junsu mengambil sekaleng _soft drink_ yang berada didekatnya kemudian menenggaknya perlahan.

"Jung Ilwoo adalah ayah dari bocah itu. Dia seorang pengacara yang dijuluki 'sang jenius dimeja hijau'. Kabarnya, setiap kasus yang ia tangani selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak. Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga yang cukup terkenal Joongie. Bahkan kudengar. . . ia dipercaya sebagai pengacara pribadi dari seorang anggota dewan perwakilan tingkat prefektur dari partai yang berkuasa. Dan tentu saja, hal tersebut semakin memperkuat pengaruhnya dimata publik. Mereka dapat memanipulasi fakta menjadi isu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan -begitupun sebaliknya-. Lebih dari itu, yang paling mengerikan adalah mereka dapat menyingkirkan siapapun orang yang mereka anggap sebagai penghalang dan menghancurkannya sampai keakar-akar. Dan, itu semua mereka laksanakan dengan sangat rapi, tanpa jejak sedikit pun." Iris Junsu memandang tajam ke arah Jaejoong yang tampak tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya. "Jadi kuharap, kau tidak melibatkan dirimu terlalu jauh dengan bocah Jung itu. . . Joongie." Ucap Junsu mengakhiri penjelasannya seraya mulai bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki dan bermaksud untuk keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Namun belum sempat ia memutar knop pintu, suara lembut Jaejoong seketika membekukan langkahnya.

"Tapi, menurutku dia anak yang baik kok!"

Junsu terdiam. Pelan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong dan menemukan yeoja itu tengah menunduk dalam.

"Aku, memang bukanlah seorang Bunda Maria. Tapi minimal, aku ingin kehadiranku yang kecil ini bisa berguna –meski hanya sedikit- bagi orang-orang yang berada disekitarku." Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dengan mantap ke dalam iris Junsu. Sebuah senyum lembut pun terlihat menghiasi wajah cantik Jaejoong yang membuat Junsu terpana sesaat.

'Joongie. . .'

"Meski diluar dia tampak jahat, tapi aku yakin dia sesungguhnya anak yang baik."

Yaaah, sepertinya sampai kapanpun Junsu tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan kekeras kepalaan Jaejoong. Tapi meski begitu, ia tetap tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang berniat membuat Joongie-nya celaka. Tidak peduli meski orang itu adalah seorang Jung sekalipun. Yang jelas ia tidak akan membiarkan Joongie-nya kembali menderita seperti kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

"Tch, dasar yeoja keras kepala." Sindir Junsu sambil berlalu pergi dari kamar pribadi Jaejoong. Menyisakan Jaejoong yang kini terkekeh kecil karena kalimatnya barusan.

Lagipula. . . jika dia memang orang yang jahat, tidak mungkin ia akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyerangku saat itu. Malah, dia membantuku untuk menenangkan diri dari phobiaku terhadap namja.

Jaejoong memeluk lututnya dan meletakkan dagunya di atas sana. Perlahan doe eyesnya mulai terpejam seraya membayangkan bagaimana saat itu Yunho mengecup keningnya dengan begitu lembut.

Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya,

Kecupan itu. . .

Kalimat itu. . .

Sentuhan itu. . .

Kehangatan itu. . .

Semuanya begitu mirip denganmu. . . Hyunnie.

Jung Yunho. . . aku benar-benar ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Esok paginya-

Suasana di ruang perpustakaan SM tampak begitu sepi dari para murid. Terhitung hanya segelintir murid saja yang tampaknya masih berada di sana. Ya, waktu istirahat hanya tersisa sekitar lima menit. Maka dari itu kebanyakan murid segera masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing untuk kembali bersiap memulai pelajaran mereka.

Di salah satu sisi rak buku terlihat seorang namja tengah duduk di atas kursi tinggi yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk mengambil buku yang berada dideretan rak paling atas. Namja itu mengenakan seragam SM, kulitnya berwarna agak tan dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam. Kedua oniksnya yang ditutupi sebuah kacamata baca tampak sangat serius membaca salah satu buku yang tengah ia pegang. Pada sisi kanan seragamnya tersemat sebuah _nametag_ yang bertuliskan Jung Yunho yang merupakan identitas dari siswa tersebut.

"Hey, Park-senim masih libur ya?" ucap seorang siswi yang berasal dari sisi rak yang tak jauh dari rak Yunho berada sehingga ia dapat mendengar obrolan mereka dengan cukup jelas.

"Kelihatannya sih begitu." Jawab teman si siswi tersebut seraya menimpali.

"Apa memang penyebabnya karena kejadian dengan Jung Yunho itu ya?"

"Itu sih sudah pasti."

Yunho mendengar kedua siswi itu terdiam sesaat. Namun setelahnya percakapan mereka berjalan kembali. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya. Padahal, aku lumayan suka lho, cowok tipe penyendiri seperti dia."

"Iya sih, tapi sifatnya jelek! Buktinya, semua guru di sekolah kita berusaha menghindar agar tidak berurusan dengannya."

"Kau benar." Terdengar suara helaan napas berat dari siswi tersebut sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan. "Padahal, kalau dia mau bersikap sedikit ramah saja. Kuyakin dia pasti akan mempunyai banyak _fansgirl_."

"Setuju!— Eh, tinggal satu menit lagi nih. Ayo cepat kita ke kelas!"

"Mwo?! Setelah ini 'kan pelajarannya Lee-senim, huwaaa bisa gawat kalau sampai telat!"

Tak lama setelah kedua siswi itu keluar, suara bel pertanda istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi. Yunho menutup bukunya dan turun dari kursi. Terlihat raut wajahnya tampak datar seperti biasa. Bahkan hampir tak ada satu pun emosi yang terselip pada wajah rupawannya itu. Nampaknya obrolan dari kedua siswi itu tak berefek apapun padanya. Yunho berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan. Namun tidak seperti para murid lain yang menuju kelas masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran, namja Jung ini malah berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Jaejoong telah selesai berganti seragam formalnya dengan celana _training_ pendek serta kaos putih longgar. Ya, sekarang giliran kelasnya mengikuti mata pelajaran olahraga. Yeoja mungil itu bermaksud untuk segera menuju lapangan _indoor_ untuk memulai permainan basket yang rencananya akan dilakukan hari ini. Namun saat ditengah jalan, tiba-tiba irisnya menangkap sesosok namja yang tak asing lagi dimatanya.

Jung Yunho. . .

Dia mau kemana ya? Sekarang 'kan harusnya sedang jam pelajaran. Lagipula, arah yang dia tuju itu 'kan arah ke halaman belakang.

Jangan-jangan. . .

Bolos?

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. Ekspresinya saat itu tampak sangat polos layaknya seorang bocah SD. Yeoja cantik itu berkedip. Dan berkedip lagi. Kemudian ia nampak berpikir keras seraya menentukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Baiklah." Dan akhirnya Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya.

Semilir angin berhembus sepoi menerpa dedaunan yang tumbuh rindang di pepohonan. Berhubung bulan ini masihlah masuk musim semi, alhasil angin yang bertiup pun tidak begitu dingin seperti halnya pada musim gugur. Burung-burung juga nampaknya tengah berkicau riang di atas pepohonan tinggi seraya ikut bergembira dengan datangnya musim yang banyak difavoritkan orang-orang tersebut. Sementara itu, disalah satu semak-semak terlihat Jaejoong yang tengah bersembunyi. Tepatnya bersembunyi untuk memata-matai seseorang yang kini sedang bersandar disalah satu batang pohon.

'Di-dia baca buku...' batin Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

Apa maksudnya ini, mana mungkin dia bolos pelajaran hanya karena ingin baca buku. Ah, mungkinkah—

Jam pelajarannya Park-songsaenim. Sekarang Jaejoong baru ingat akan hal itu.

'Karena itu. . . setiap jam pelajaran Anda, Anda harus membiarkanku melakukan apapun yang kumau.' Sederet kalimat Yunho tiba-tiba terngiang diotaknya.

Aah, jadi begitu ya? Meskipun dia bolos pelajaran, tapi ia tetap mengisi waktunya dengan membaca buku. Tapi— tetap saja itu kurang baik.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menguntitku?"

HEGH!

Tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ seseorang dari arah belakang Jaejoong mengejutkannya. Refleks, yeoja itu pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk menemukan dada bidang seseorang yang terbalut oleh blazer coklat berlambang SM.

'Celakaaa.'

"Tadinya aku bermaksud untuk mengabaikan kehadiranmu. Namun nyatanya, kau tidak beranjak juga dari sana." Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup. Ia bersumpah dapat melihat sebuah seringai licik yang tercetak jelas diwajah tampan Yunho saat ini. ". . . Tidak kusangka, ternyata Bunda Maria pun bisa melakukan hal kotor semacam ini. Bolos pelajaran hanya untuk menguntit seorang namja eoh?" bisik Yunho seduktif tepat ditelinga kiri Jaejoong. Membuat yeoja itu seketika bergidik karena aksinya barusan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman. Ne, Kim Jaejoong?"

**TBC**

**Special Thanks To:**

**|Ceicoung|yunhoism|nin nina|yjckiss|Naara Yuuki|Guest|MrsPark6002|**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

** HONEY belong to Yutaka Tachibana-sensei.**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, newbie, AU, OOC, typos.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

Rasanya detik itu juga jantung Jaejoong bagai terhenti seketika. Dirinya kini benar-benar terjebak diantara tubuh tinggi Yunho dan batang pohon besar yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan napas hangat Yunho yang samar menerpa ceruk lehernya yang cukup terekspos. Dengan suara yang agak gemetar, Jaejoong pun mencoba untuk bersuara. "A-Anu, begini. . . aku hanya ingin—"

"Diamlah." Potong Yunho singkat yang langsung membuat Jaejoong bungkam. Ketakutan seketika menyapa yeoja cantik itu karena nada dingin yang Yunho ucapkan padanya. ". . . Ada seseorang yang mengawasi kita." Bisik Yunho sambil menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Perlahan Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jaejoong saat dirasanya situasi sudah mulai aman. Oniksnya kini beralih pada sosok Jaejoong yang masih diam dengan wajah tertunduk. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan suatu keganjilan dengan _gesture_ Jaejoong saat ini. "Hei, kau tidak apa-a—"

HEGH!

Pernyataan Yunho seolah mengambang begitu saja. Gerakan namja tampan itu bagai membeku saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan menampilkan ekspresi seakan ingin menangis. Dan Yunho semakin bertambah pucat saat Jaejoong kini mulai terisak. "Hiks. . . Hiks. . ."

"Maaf. . ." lirih Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dalam.

"Huh?" respon Yunho bingung karena pernyataan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba.

Masih dengan suara gemetar menahan tangis Jaejoong pun menjawab, "Habisnya, kau tadi marah padaku 'kan?" Mendengar kalimat itu Yunho pun terdiam. Marah? Memang kapan dia marah? Tanyanya membatin bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian sesuatu langsung menampar pemikirannya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Apa kau mendengar seluruh kalimat yang kuucapkan tadi?" tanya Yunho dengan tampang menyelidik. "Tadi aku bilang, bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kita." Sambungnya lagi yang langsung membuat isakan Jaejoong terhenti.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan polos. Yeoja cantik itu berkedip. Dan berkedip lagi. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kiri. "Memangnya, kau tadi bilang begitu ya?"

Yunho berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk tidak memijit pangkal hidungnya detik itu juga. Ternyata benar apa yang ia perkirakan.

'Sudah kuduga, ia tak menyimak perkataanku sampai akhir.' Ucap Yunho membatin pasrah. Namja Jung itu pun menghembuskan napas berat. Tapi tetap saja, fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasimu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Terlebih Yunho tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun mengenai hal ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah mansion mewah bergaya Eropa klasik dengan beberapa orang _bodyguard_ disisi kanan dan kirinya. Tak berapa lama langkahnya terhenti saat namja tampan itu melihat seorang pelayan pribadi yang menangani Kibum –sang istri- membungkuk hormat dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Mohon maafkan saya tuan, namun keadaan nyonya sama sekali tidak jauh berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Beliau masih saja menolak untuk makan meski hanya sesuap saja."

"... Hn, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Siwon datar pada pelayan tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui sang istri secara pribadi.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang Choi Siwon tengah menatap seorang yeoja yang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Yeoja yang diketahui bernama lengkap Choi Kibum itu berdiri membelakangi sang suami dengan sebuah _dress_ putih yang membalut tubuh langsingnya, terlihat sangat kontras dengan kemeja putih dan stelan hitam yang digunakan namja tampan itu.

Hening melanda kedua insan tersebut hingga akhirnya sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibir sang namja.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?"

Kibum tidak langsung menjawab. Yeoja itu masih terdiam diposisi awalnya dengan bibir ranumnya yang masih setia terkatup.

". . . Bersikap bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Cukup Choi Kibum. Aku tahu betul kau mengerti dengan baik maksud ucapanku barusan." Entah karena merasa jengah atau apa, namja yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya itu sedikit terpancing dengan ucapan Kibum.

"Kalau kau tahu harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku 'kan?"

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah tentang kau yang menyiksa dirimu sendiri, maka jawabannya adalah tidak."

"Kau bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi kau tidak ingin mengerti -dan tidak akan pernah-. Benar begitu 'kan Siwon-ssi?"

"Apapun alasanmu, sebaiknya kau hentikan sikap konyolmu ini. Kau pikir dengan bersikap seperti ini anak sial itu akan mau menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini lagi?"

"Yunho tidak akan pernah keluar dari rumah ini jika bukan karena kau." Desis Kibum tiba-tiba dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah sang namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut.

"Choi Kibum, dengarkan aku-"

"Tidak! Kau yang harus mendengarku Siwon!" Teriak Kibum yang membuat suasana ruang tersebut langsung hening seketika. Nampak Kibum tengah mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, kemudian tak lama oniksnya memandang Siwon dengan begitu dingin dan menusuk. "Aku tak peduli meski kau tidak mengakui Yunho sebagai bagian dari keluarga Choi. Karena bagiku. . . Yunho tetaplah anakku, darah dagingku. Dan aku bersumpah, jika sekali lagi kau berani menyakiti anakku, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Mendengar kalimat ancaman dari Kibum tak membuat Siwon bergeming sedikit pun dari posisinya. Bahkan raut wajahnya saat itu terbilang sangat datar dengan kedua mata yang memandang dingin sang istri.

"Wanita keras kepala." Komentarnya sebelum beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang tengah menatap dengan penuh ketertarikan pada beberapa lembar foto yang berada ditangannya. Dalam foto tersebut, terlihat dengan jelas saat Yunho tengah menindih Jaejoong di ruang kesehatan, saat Yunho mengecup keningnya, bahkan saat Yunho tengah menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut. Sebuah senyum picik seketika tercetak diwajah orang tersebut. Pertanda bahwa ia merasa puas dengan hasil yang diperolehnya.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil mendapat tangkapan besar, huhuhu." Tawa sadis orang itu saat jemarinya menggenggam selembar foto Yunho yang tengah memojokkan Jaejoong disebuah batang pohon. "Lihat saja Jung, tidak lama lagi, reputasimu dimata publik akan segera hancur. Dan aku tidak sabar ingin melihat saat-saat dimana wajahmu yang congkak itu jatuh karena ulah putramu sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan seperti biasa, Jaejoong yang bertugas sebagai perawat UKS sementara kini tengah berada di ruang kerjanya tersebut. Yeoja bermarga Kim itu sedang menulis beberapa catatan penting di dalam buku jurnal kesehatan sekolah dengan begitu serius. Hingga tiba-tiba suara pintu ruang kesehatan yang digeser secara kasar mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jae-noonaaaa! Terima kasih atas makan siangnyaaa!" teriak Changmin dengan suara tenornya. Jaejoong yang melihat kedatangan Changmin pun hanya terkekeh kecil. Ya, selain membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Junsu, Jaejoong pun juga membuatkannya untuk Changmin. Dimatanya Changmin merupakan anak yang ramah dan lucu. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu memang terkenal dengan julukan _food monster_ karena selera makannya yang luar biasa. Dan ketika Changmin mencicipi masakan buatan Jaejoong, ia pun langsung jatuh cinta dengan masakan yeoja itu. Menurutnya, masakan Jaejoong adalah masakan terlezat yang setaraf dengan masakan seorang _chef_ profesional. Dan semenjak saat itulah Jaejoong dengan senang hati membuatkannya bekal makan siang setiap hari. Dengan porsi yang besar tentu saja. Mengingat kapasitas perut Changmin yang tak ada habisnya jika menyangkut segala sesuatu hal yang berbau makanan. "Masakan hari ini adalah yang terlezat!" seru Changmin seraya meletakkan kotak bekalnya yang besar itu di atas meja kerja Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Aaah, syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu kau ucapkan setiap kali kau menghabiskan masakan Joongie." Ketus Junsu yang membuka tirai pembatas dan berniat turun dari ranjang. "Tch, dasar _food monster_!"

"Huwaaaaa! Noona kejam nih!" protes Changmin seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Melihat Junsu yang mulai berdiri membuat Jaejoong sedikit khawatir. "Lho Su, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil menutup buku dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Memangnya kram perutmu sudah baikan?" Jaejoong melangkah kecil ke arah Junsu yang telah berdiri sempurna.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku sudah baikan sekarang." Ujar Junsu menenangkan sepupunya. "Ugh, aku paling benci kalau sedang PMS begini!" keluhnya sebal sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Lho, memangnya noona bisa PMS ya?" sindir Changmin yang langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ gratis dari Junsu. Segera namja yang masih berada di kelas satu itu pun melayangkan cengiran tanpa dosa beserta tanda _peace_.

"Junsu-chagiiii! Apa kabar _honey~_?" Tiba-tiba Yoochun muncul dari arah pintu dan menghambur untuk memeluk Junsu. Namun, sebelum namja bersuara _husky_ itu sempat melakukannya, Junsu sudah lebih dulu melayangkan bogem mentah dikepalanya. Membuat sebuah benjolan besar dan berasap di sana.

"Dasar namja mesum! Enyah kau dari sini!" ketus Junsu penuh dendam dengan satu tangan mencengkram kerah kemeja Yoochun sedangkan satu tangannya lagi terkepal erat –bersiap untuk memukul Yoochun lagi-.

"Suie, jangan begitu! Kasihan 'kan Yoochunnie jadinya." Lerai Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan aksi Junsu.

"Sudahlah Jae-noona, biarkan saja mereka. Itu memang gaya mereka dalam berpacaran." Terang Changmin cuek sambil mengunyah wafer yang entah ia temukan darimana. Jaejoong memperhatikan Junsu yang masih mencengkram kerah Yoochun seakan-akan ingin mencekik namja itu.

". . . Apa benar begitu?" gumam Jaejoong ragu dengan satu tangan yang ia tumpukan pada pipinya. Sedikit banyak ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Changmin katakan. Karena dimatanya, orang-orang yang berpacaran itu pasti akan saling menyapa dengan lembut satu sama lain, saling tersenyum, saling menjaga, juga hal-hal manis lainnya. Tapi yang ini. . .

"Nee, saat PMS pun kau semakin seksi chagiya. . ."

"Mau mati kau ya?!"

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Mungkin saja perkataan Changmin memang ada benarnya. _Doe eyes_ Jaejoong menatap penuh kelembutan pada pasangan YooSu. Meski dari luar mereka tampak sering ribut, tapi sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Aaah, ia jadi sedikit iri dengan Junsu. Ia selalu mendapat kunjungan rutin dari Yoochun meski mereka berbeda sekolah. Dan meski kelihatannya Junsu sangat sebal dan selalu menganiayanya, tapi Jaejoong dapat melihat bahwa sepupunya itu bahagia karena merasa diperhatikan.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa noona?" tanya Changmin seolah menyadarkan Jaejoong dari pemikirannya sendiri.

Jaejoong tersontak kaget dan berjengit sekilas. "Ah, ti-tidak kok. Hanya saja. . ." lirih Jaejoong pelan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kalau Yunho-hyung sih tadi ke arah halaman belakang sambil bawa buku." Sahut Changmin asal sambil tetap memakan wafer coklatnya yang tinggal seperempat bungkus. Jaejoong yang mendengar penuturan Changmin pun seketika menoleh ke arah namdongsaengnya. Yeoja itu berkedip. Dan berkedip lagi. Kemudian tiba-tiba semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Dari yang Jaejoong dengar, Changmin memang memiliki kedekatan dengan Yunho. Ya, sangat aneh memang, mengingat Yunho adalah orang yang lebih senang menutup diri dan sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan siswa-siswi lain kecuali benar-benar dibutuhkan saja. Namun dalam kasus Changmin sepertinya ada pengecualian. Walau kelihatannya kepribadian Changmin sangat santai dan tipikal seorang _prankster_, namun kenyataannya namja ini memiliki otak jenius dan kerap dibanggakan guru-gurunya karena kepandaiannya itu.

"Yaah, kok habis sih?" Changmin mengocok-ngocok bungkusan wafernya. Berharap masih ada satu atau dua wafer yang tersisa. Namun yang ia dapat justru hanya remah-remahnya saja. Namja _baby face_ itu pun menghela napas sebal sambil menggerutu.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi _blushing_ gitu Joongie?" tanya Junsu curiga setelah sukses 'membereskan' Yoochun. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkah sepupunya itu. Kedua mata sipitnya tampak semakin menyipit tajam seakan tengah menginterogasi seorang terpidana. Sadar akan kelakuannya yang mencurigakan, Jaejoong pun menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak ingin Junsu tahu apa yang tadi ia pikirkan. Bisa-bisa nanti malah pecah perang dunia. Mengingat betapa overprotektifnya Junsu terhadap dirinya, terutama jika hal itu berkenaan dengan seorang namja.

Junsu yang melihat reaksi Jaejoong pun malah semakin curiga. Baginya, Jaejoong masihlah seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang masih butuh bimbingan dan perlindungan. Jadi tentu saja untuk urusan berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu yeoja itu bukanlah ahlinya. Dan tingkah aneh Jaejoong tadi adalah salah satu bukti kuat yang membuat ia yakin bahwa yeoja itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Oh baiklah, jika memang Jaejoong tidak ingin memberitahunya, maka ia akan mencari tahu lewat caranya sendiri.

"Min, kau dapat wafer darimana?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba dengan mata yang menyipit tajam.

"Err, dari laci meja noona." Jawab Changmin gugup. Entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan aura berbahaya dari arah Junsu.

TWITCH!

"Kau tahu itu wafer siapa?" Changmin menggeleng ragu. Sekarang ia benar-benar takut melihat Junsu. Dalam bayangannya, yeoja itu memiliki dua tanduk iblis yang muncul dikepalanya. Sedang ditangan kanannya ia menggenggam sebilah sabit. Persis seperti dewa kematian yang pernah ia baca dikomik-komik.

GULP!

"Ah, sepertinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya noona, _bye-bye_!" Sebelum mendapat amukan dari Junsu, Changmin pun segera mengambil inisiatif untuk kabur dari sana. Tentunya ia masih sayang akan nyawanya yang masih muda. Terlebih ia 'kan masih ingin hidup dan menikmati masakan Jae-noonanya itu.

Dari arah belakang, Changmin dapat mendengar dengan jelas lengkingan lumba-lumba Junsu yang tengah merapalkan sumpah serapah serta berbagai kata yang jika ditayangkan ditelevisi harus mendapat banyak sensoran sana-sini. Dan tentunya itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk seorang Shim Changmin.

'Fyuuuh, lolos tepat waktu!' desah Changmin bangga bersamaan dengan naiknya ia ke lantai tiga. Dimana kelas untuk anak tingkat satu berada di sana.

Mata elang Yunho tampak menggelap dan menyipit tajam begitu menemukan beberapa lembar foto dirinya dan Jaejoong dilaci mejanya. Diedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruang kelas yang kala itu nampak kosong karena sebagian besar murid telah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Lagi, Yunho berusaha mencermati foto-foto tersebut. Dilihat dari _angle_ pengambilan gambarnya, maka foto-foto ini datang dari seorang yang cukup profesional. Mengingat Yunho memiliki intuisi yang tergolong tajam dan kepekaaan yang tinggi terhadap sesuatu disekitarnya.

Yunho berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Nampaknya ia mulai mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk tentang siapa target yang diincar orang misterius ini. Dan sedikit banyak hal itu membuatnya khawatir, karena bagaimanapun Kim Jaejoong kemungkinan besar akan diincar.

Siapa orang itu?

Apa tujuannya?

**TBC**

**_Pojok Review_**

**Nin nina:** Tentang marga Yunho perlahan akan terkuak kok. Yup, JJ punya phobia sama namja. Kenapa sama Seunghyun enggak? Itu masih rahasia ;3

**PiePilly:** Chappy 4 udah update. Silahkan. . .

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


End file.
